Live Action Maze
by thethingthathasnoname
Summary: If you know what I mean ;) What will happen when Form K visit the Live Action Maze at Thorpe Park for Halloween?


**Live Action Maze**

It was Halloween and so, as a reward - but mainly because Alfie wanted to go – Form K went on a school trip to Thorpe Park. It was Fright Night so, obviously, the main attraction was the Live Action Maze. They had all literally sprinted towards it when they first got in, some even squealing, namely Chantelle and Stephen.

Now, a Live Action Maze is where you find out who people really are. For example, you have the people that think they want to go in beforehand, but once they're in, they spend the entire time screaming to come out – Chantelle and Stephen. On the flipside, you have those who weren't really bothered, but when something comes charging at them, they turn into freaking badasses and scare the little shits right back – Jing. Then you have the ones that are trying to act all hard and cool and are all like "Hell yeh, let's do this, I ain't afraid of no monsters and shit" but end up squealing like pigs and crying for their mothers while clinging to each other desperately – Mitchell and Rem Dogg. Of course, you've got the ones that bowed to peer-pressure and are only going in because everyone else is and then immediately regret it after less than a minute and turn around and come back out before they've even walked 5 steps – Joe and Alfie. And, finally, you have the ones who are in their element, scaring the absolute shit out of everyone else, because they can. And this, naturally, would be the one and only Frank Grayson.

He was having the time of his life; jumping out at people, creepily stroking their hair as they passed or, his personal favourite, whispering something blood curdling in their ear - making sure to include their name because that is just freaky as fuck. The amount of people he had nearly made wet themselves was hilarious.

Although, nothing could beat the doublewammy he got with Mitchell and Rem Dogg. He followed them around for a bit, every so often assaulting them in some way or other. Whistling was another good one for giving people the shivers, he found. He did this for a while, gradually increasing the intensity and frequency of his attacks, until finally he hurled himself at them with a horrifying screech, running straight through them, turning back to hide behind a torture closet and watch the results.

Simultaneously, they shrieked and Mitchell literally jumped into Rem Dogg's lap.

"Oh my god, we're gonna die!" Mitchell yelled.

"Fuckkk!" Rem Dogg shouted.

Simultaneously, they looked at each other.

There was a beat.

And then they smashed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

There were hands and legs and tongues everywhere and Frank couldn't help but laugh from behind his closet. He guessed he had actually done a good deed; those dudes were totally in love and they just needed some helping along the way.

Frank left them to it, with Mitchell now straddling Rem Dogg and Rem Dogg furiously tugging Mitchell's shirt off. That was something he didn't need to see. He wandered around for a bit, trying to locate his next victim. Every so often, something would rush out at him, but he just gave them a withering glare and they gave up. He had had much worse at home. He had learnt to always be on your toes. Never show fear. Stand your ground. And then it hurts less and you don't lose as much of your pride.

And then he heard it.

"Chantelle!" came a cry from somewhere near his right. "Chantelle! Where the fuck have you gone?! Don't you dare freaking leave me here!"

Alone and scared. Perfect.

Frank headed towards the desperate calls from the poof, zoning in on his prey. Hmm, he quite liked that idea. Him a predator, Stephen his prey….

No he didn't. Ew. What a gay idea. No way. Aha. No.

Either way, he found him desperately holding onto the corner of a pillar, edging his way away from it. Just the way he liked them.

Stop it, brain.

Frank slowly started to creep up on him and Stephen turned. Frank darted to the side to avoid being seen and heard Stephen's breathing intensify.

"Who's there?" he called.

Jesus Christ, boy, have you never seen a horror movie? Or at least, do you have any common sense at all? If you see something weird, you fucking run. Luckily for Frank, nobody here had the sense to do that, which made his game so much more fun.

He started creeping forwards again, coming from a different angle so Stephen wouldn't spot him. He was more careful this time, wanting to make it all the way to Stephen. The things he would whisper in that boy's ear would make his heart stop.

Fucking hell, seriously, this was not good.

He was getting closer, and closer, and Stephen was still searching obliviously in the other direction.

He made it right up behind Stephen.

He paused a minute, deciding what to say, before going with simple, yet scary.

"Hello Stephen." He whispered, suddenly slamming his hands down on Stephen's shoulders.

Stephen whirled, screeching. He tried to lash out at Frank, but Frank was stronger and held his arms down. Stephen continued to struggle though, so Frank pushed him firmly up against the pillar, pinning his hands up above his head and pressing his body right up against his.

Then he froze.

Because he realised how much Stephen was under his control.

And how hot he looked right now.

And how much Frank wanted to kiss him.

Stephen was panting, heavily.

Urgh, so hot.

He blinked at him with gaping eyes, pupils massive.

Urgghhhh.

His whole body was shaking with terror and anticipation.

Urrrghghghgghghh.

Fuck it.

Frank slammed his mouth against Stephen's, feeling him respond instantly. Their tongues tangled together, bodies grinding, hands everywhere. It was passionate and needy and everything that a kiss should be. Neither of their brains were really working enough to think about what was happening or what it meant, just that it felt good and they wanted, no, needed this. This contact, this friction. This sloppy, angry, perfect kiss that was all they were clinging to of reality right now. Frank tore off Stephen's shirt, button's flying everywhere and Stephen literally ripped Frank's thin t-shirt down the middle so it just fell off of him. This was getting way too intense way too fast.

Suddenly, they felt hands on them, pulling them apart. It was the fucking park security people.

"Sorry, guys, we're gonna have to stop you there. No inappropriate action in the maze." One of the guards said and both Frank and Stephen hastily grabbed their tops and complied, too dazed to argue.

They were escorted to the end of the maze where they found the rest of Form K waiting.

They all stared at their tattered shirts and bruised lips.

There was a beat.

"You too, huh." Laughed Rem Dogg.

_Voila! Just a special something for Halloween (yes I know I'm a bit late, my bad)! _


End file.
